The Curse of El Sol Dorado
by Fehize
Summary: [Rated T for future language ONLY] Life after the Golden Sun's rising is almost perfect almost endless. But for someone, it seems like time has frozen him solid in a single frame while the others blare fastly to the side...
1. Chapter 1

The Curse of el Sol Dorado  
By: Fehize

I don't own Golden Sun, nor claim too. But if I could, I most deffinatly would!

_Many years ago, the Golden Sun rose on Mt. Alph. Stories of Alex alive were running rampant, telling that he was alive and thirsting revenge.  
However, all of this was false when the body of Alex was found by the Grand Healers in an attempt to enter Sol Sanctum again.  
In those many long years, Vale was remade by the huge hole near it's former site. A propserous large city where others go and become stronger Adepts.  
In those ten years, every person has heard of the tales of the eight heros.  
Seven of those eight heros have gone onto things that they enjoyed.  
Felix went with Jenna, opening a trade route with Izumo and Vale.  
Ivan went with Hamma to become thePrince of Contigo. Hamma the Queen.  
Sheba and Piers got married. They currently live in Lermuria.  
Mia and Garet have moved on as well. They both live together as husband and wife in Imil, trading with the Lermurians. Together, they have discovered a new Life Potion. Mixing Hermes Water and Lermurian Water makes a person's life last five times as long as just drinking Lermurin water. Thus, no one is antirely afraid of dying early.  
Yes, only seven of those lucky eight who vanquished "evil" away. Three of those seven were against the "evil", but then the other four showed them that the "evil" was no evil...  
Only seven.  
Of Eight._

"Do I have to go on outside again, mom? It's getting pretty late..."  
"Yes, little Isaac-kun!"  
"Mom..."  
"Beats Robiny-poo, doesn't it?"  
"You picked that up at Izumo, didn't you...?"  
"...  
"And?"  
"Moooommmmmm..."  
The seventeen year looking old boy walked out of the iron door that leasd to the outside world that was filled with color and light. Not many people of that area had seen door made of iron before The Day, but now, they were seen everywhere. Especially since getting money was easy if you were and Adept. Just go on along and kill and monster you could be able to see. 'Twas pretty easy, since the city of Vale was full of Adepts. Now, with the old man Kraden living back at his little home in the now-busy city, and trade with the eastern civilization, it was considered the Lermuria of the Eastern Land. Nice name for a place that used to live in seclusion and only little hay and plaster homes.  
The day was in mid-summer. It was very nice and warm, nothing like the scorching deserts that burned down south even in the winter. About seventy-five degrees (accourding to the thing that Kraden called a thermometer) and staying steady. The butterflies could be seen wafting around. They found Vale peaceful and beautful. A haven for those who did not flutter south for the winter. Summer roses were blooming along every window sill, by the very path. Vale had transformed itself into something much bigger and grander than all of the cities in northern Angara. Some even say it rivals, or even beats, Tolbi itself.  
Along the stone roads, the teenager - almost a man - walked. His orange-gold hair did not move in the wind, as there was none to behold that day. Little tan-tan-tanning of his shoes could be heard on the road, leather upon stone, as he walked down towards the cliff that faced the dwindling orb of gold. It was a nice sight. The clouds were high, perhaps higher than those moutains of the Imilan Range. Nothing could be said much about the beauty that was there. It was mearly just to much of a view to say into words.  
The golden yellow scarf flicked constantly in the pattern of the teen's footwork. It hung rather limply, like a little towel that was only there for useage. For the purpose of cooling down the owner instead of bring on heat. Of course, it being summer, the scarf was mearly decoration. A showful purpose that gave the owner much joy. It was his favorite scarf after all.  
By the time that the teen managed to get down towards the Valean Square, the sun was basicly gone. Showing its last rays of light before dying into the ground beond. It will not be reborn until the coming morning, almost twelve hours from that current time. The last rays could be seen retreating away from the darkness, hitting the tops of the houses, cliffs, and people. A slight ray hit the teen, reflecting off of his emerald green eyes. They showed what many adults have lost over the many years of the Golden Age: fairness, youth, a sense of adventure. Yes, it was a typical teenager thought despite the actuall age of the lad.  
The teen walked towards the stores that surronded the great central area. His family were the more fortunate ones that lived near the center of the town. They could easily head towards the shops and spend to thier hearts content. Furniture, goods, silk cloth from X'ian, weapons, and, of course, the Psynergy Stone. Since the lage stone that used to be in the center of old Vale was sunken to the bottom of the gorge, brave adventurers had to go down and take chunks of the stone with little picks and then climb back up to the surface. It was then sold to those who wished to become Adepts, of couse, with a warning of sickness as well. It was a very... pofitable buisness. The teen, who liked adventure, once in a while dug up some stones from the upper layers of the gorge - avoiding the area near Sol Sanctum - to keep in a private collection. His family did not need the money as his earlier travels had secured them for more than anyone could ever hope to live.  
"Hello Isaac!" cried out one of the girls from the square. The voice sounded like someone he knew, but a turn around had shown that it was just another girl that perhaps knew his name. A closer inspection showed that it was just the potionshop keeper. He smiled and waved hello back, then continued on towards the meat market. His parents did not have servents, they ALL despided the idea, including Isaac, so he had to go and get supplies by himself. As well as check on the mail for personal reasons.

---

All of that took a while. The stars above were already a quater up, showing only vague traces of the Scorpion. The teen took the little bags of meat, good, anf mail, then hurried back towards the upper ends of the cliff face. Up the stairs he went, this time ignoring the view and trying to concentrate on the path below him. Last thing he needed was to die by falling down a cliff. He chuckled slighty at that thought. _Isaac, who helped saved the world from terros unknown and massive monsters and dragons, died yesterday by a tweny foot cliff._ Yes, that would be rather funny... and sad.  
He opened the door to his house and then dumped the contents onto the table. Sorting out the goods and placing them in their appropiate sections took a while beacuse his parents were already asleep in their rooms, hopefully not snoring again. He held up a bag of meat that was printed in Contigian, _Muy bien barbaqoua!_, a little patch of herbs imported from X'ian in some language that looked like ink blots, and some noodles from Izumo, which also loooked like inkblots that were slightly tamed. He placed them in their proper places in the cooling areas, and then pulled out the last object. Inside it was the letters he had gotten from his friends. So far, it was only one letter that came in, Ivan. So, this month was a surprise three letters! One from Jenna (big surprise), one from Felix (who was probebly forced by Jenna), and one from... a merchant?

_Dear Isaac,_

_How's it going? It's really great here in Izumo. Buisness is really flourishing, and I am getting the hang of all this new language stuff. Can you believe all the litle characters they use here? Good thing it's just thier cermonial language, 'cause if it wasn't, we would get really lost fast!  
The weather here is really nice, but I have been wanting to head back home with big bro. I can't wait to see the winter at Vale, especially since it gets rather cold here in Izumo during the winter. Mom and Dad are doing just fine, and my skills are nice and polished. I can even beat my own brother in a pure Psynergy fight. Hehehe... Of course, a swordfight is still a little bit beyond my league right now, but I am pulling strong!  
And, it really boring here though. All of this selling and non-selling stuff is making my head spin. Of course, mom and dad, as well as the rest of Vale, would be rather proud of the amount of money were are managing to stock up here. It's ABSURB!  
I miss you Isaac. When we come back I'll like to talk to you about how life and stuff like that. I want to seen how much taller you have gotten, and stuff.  
Not to mention your parents as well! Say hi to them for me!_

_Jenna_

Isaac sighed softly. He hasn't grown any at all. Of all o fhis fellow friends, he was the only one who was still considered to be "unsettled" and ambitious in his own way. He was still the same size as the time the Lighthouses were light, and that was a very long time ago. In fact, even though everyone else had seen SOME slight effects of time, he kinda did not. His parents said that was just he was a semi-kid in the inside. Was he really? An adventure to save the world didn't help him become more mature? He would have thought it would have...

_Hey Isaac._

_Not much going on here, excpet Jenna forced me to write something to you.  
Something.  
Felix  
(P.S. I think Jenna is still mooning you. Have a nice day. )_

He had to roll his eyes at this one. It was just like Felix, simple and to the point. In fact, there was a little smily face drawn into the paper to signify no hard feelings. That brought out a laugh. Leave it up to his other young childhood friend to make him smile at such a _remark_ about Jenna...

(Lots of funky language that Isaac couldn't understand here...)

亲爱的艾萨克，

怎样是事情？他们好，是的？事情是 ok，对吗？我向你在写，是的？，这样请没有被在小物品上方担心，是的？事情在这儿好，没有？我在家。兄弟是幸福的再度收到你的信，没有？，以及该再次卖掉丝了，是的？如此多为了做，是的？有待做出的丝，有待杀死和激动的丝虫，没有？  
...  
我不将要谈论那样的事情，没有 . ..我在这儿乃是谈论其他事情，是的？  
我不知道如何这么没有解释？

行 ...

做詹娜给你祝您好运魅力，或者她象丝虫一样跟自己使所有一切拱起，没有？我关于那是很惊讶，是的。是的。这样，我，和我家，决定去朝着你的在你中的房子来访城市，是的？是的它是！  
我将在丝绸之路上在等侯，是的？你不变好使得我等侯，没有你将不，用于我 - 我家 - 将被打翻，没有？

商人女孩

_(Translation:  
Dear Isaac,_

_How are things? They are fine, yes? Things are ok, right? I am writing to you, yes, so please no getting worried over little stuff, yes? Things are fine here, no? Im in X'ian. Hsu is happy to hear from you again, no, and it is time to sell the silk once more, yes? So much to do, yes? Silk to be made, silkworms to be killed and boiled, no? ...  
I am not going to speak about things like that, no... I am here to talk about other things, yes?  
I do not know how to explain this, no?_

_Did..._

_Did Jenna give you the good luck charm, or did she hog it all to herself like the silkworm, no? I have been very wondering about that, yes. Yes. So, I, and my family, have decided to go and come over towards your house in Vale, yes? Of yes it is!  
I will be waiting on the Silk Road, yes? You better not make me wait, no you shall not, for I - my family - will be upset, no?_

_Feizhi)_

Isaac squinted at the little charcters that were shown there on the letter. They looked a lot like little hooks. But the point was that it was from someone he never thought he would see again. _Hsu... Um... Ah. That little round monk kid... The one with the rock..._ It was a wierd thing that Feizhi and her father were going to come over towards the here. More surpirsing that he was suppossed to MEET them over there. He sighed slightly, while the translated version of the letter floated off towards the ground. Why did HE have to go play grown-up?  
On the bright side, he was going to meet a friend with an excuse to leave sleepy Vale. All he needed now was his weapons, herbs, and those annoying, yet friendly, Djinni...


	2. Chapter 2

"I am not going to go with you to the Silk Road for the last time!" yelled the little round tanish colored ball loudly. "Bad enought I have to put up with you for every single day inside the house, so why do I have to go on off and travel with you again? Besides, Flower here is gonna give me a birthday gift, which I may add you missed this morning!"  
"FLINT!" moaned Isaac. "Come on! I know that you want to go on and leave this place as well! You have been doing nothing but sitting down here in the lounge chair... lounging! You've gained, what? Sixty, seventy pounds!"  
"Hey! I have NOT! You are just jeaulous cause I'm jolly!"  
"-and fat..." muttered the teen.  
Sighing, the orange-hair-colored teen just turned away, his little mouth in a small pout. Knowing Flint, who was celebrating his -cough-million-cough- one thousandth birthday today, he would follow Isaac as soon as he left the door to the outside. And it was true. Flint **was** showing signs of... largeness...  
He had already packed up a few hours ago, and had written a note to his parents (who are visting the neighbors) explaining about his absence some more, just to tell them that he was going to be ok, etc. Overall, he was ready. Just now picking up the last amounts of furrballs that refused to leave off the recling chairs. Not that he really needed them all... Ok, so that was a lie. He wanted to at least do Grand Gaia every once in a while. Hey, those Vermins are _really_ dangerous you know...  
"Fine, whatever. Stay home then, all alone, with no one to go and feed you whenever you desire... No one to make your bed, no one to clean after you... No one..."  
"ALL RIGHT! Gesh! You sound like a grim reaper or something! FLOWER!" yelled the puffo halfway across the room. "FLOWER! WE ARE LEAVING! GET READY TO GO!"  
"A little more yelling and I would have cracked your skull, you know..." muttered the now-emerging puff-ball-with-a-bow. "I'm no slave that comes when called."  
"But it's my birthday..." whined the other.  
The teen just rolled his eyes. "Guys..." He grabbed the little sacks of good and threw them onto himself. "Are we ready to go now? Or can we wait for another two hundred years to fly by?"  
"Come on Isaac-_kun_," teased Flint as Isaac moaned. "You are only fifty-seven..."  
"AND A HALF!" laughed Flower as her bow flashed happily in the wind as the exited outside.

Chapter Two:  
In Which Two Old _"Friends"_ Are Met On the Road  
Year: 57 (And a half)

The sun high above them all was not a meance. In fact, it was rather a nice warmth it put out to them, considering it could be worse. Of course, it could be colder too, but that was when they will be traveling more south, where no matter what the season it stayed around the same. Wet, hot, and -well- wet. At least it wasn't a desert where he was heading off towards, but it was going to be rather close to one anyways... _Deserts..._ He thought with a little cross look.  
"You keep on looking like that, and people will think you are constipated or something," muttered Flint upon seeing the teen's facial expression. Isaac began to look even more cross upon that remark.  
The trip towards the southern little village of Vault was dull - which meant that seeing paint dry would have been considered the life of the party. Sure, they were monsters, but Flower and Flint had a fun time getting rid of them. Besides, they were pathetic enough not to make Isaac any stronger. It could be almost be considered like a bully harassing some babies. Of course, at the beginning so many years ago...  
Together, all of them stopped at a neighboring stream. It was a rather nice little stream that was pure and pristine clean; little fishes swimming through it, thier silver surfaces flashing like rainbows in the air. Flower and Flint, alond with thier - equally chubby - friend Geoude fished in the stream with vines that they controled. They all managed to wolf down the food, each of them very happy and content.  
Evening came by in a pristine fashion as well. The sun's rays hitting high above reflecting off the flat horizon below, making a grand endevor. It was rather magnifice, but like other beautiful things, was finished quickly. It was something that the teen enjoyed watching, unless it was rainy and wet. Like the place he was supposed to go to sometime soon...  
"Heya, Isaac?" yawned Flower as she turned around in her resting postion, rubbing her little pointed feet. The teen understood perfectly. Despite having been a traveler years ago with his friends... his body has gotten used to comfert. The whole thing about walking all day long on the road again brought back memories... And of course new pains in his own feet...  
"What is it?" he yawned softly, covering his mouth. His mother always considered it to be a really rude thing to yawn in front of people with your mouth hanging open like a cow. In fact, when the teen was a tiny child, he was often told over again and again that yawning in front of people was a very bad thing to do.  
"What do you think about this...'New World'? Do you like it?"  
Isaac streched out upon the ground below. The New World? Yah, that was what some people had decided to call the new time that he now lived in. For about fifty years now... Population had somehwhat exploded, making humans and adepts go out to sections that only he and his friends have traveled towards. The large gap that Gaia Falls had eroded away was getting smaller and smaller. Now, it was clearly visible that the other side, whatever that was, was getting closer and closer. He shrugged slightly. "Yah, I rather like it, I guess, but I wonder if something might happen to us in the future. Will we turn into Lermurians who got really bored with our lives and don't really care if we live or die? Or will we be upkept and strong, making new advances in this world of Alchemy?"  
"That's...rea-ally deep," snored the dozing Flint. "Man, you... really need to-o under...stand... that...In my time...Those sweet...girls..."  
Flower and Isaac glanced at each other. "Man," muttered Flower in a disgusted tone, "_Someone_ likes to talk a lot..."  
"Good **night** Flower," responed Isaac. Geoude was already asleep on his rock.

Morning time came, showering the tree tops with an array of dazling colors, each showing a significant amount of brilliance. These rays penetrated to the lowest parts of the forest, hitting the teen straight at the face. He muttered slowly and turned around, making his scarf cover his eyes up like some sort of shield. But since the scarf was a golden color, it absorbed the light rays, illuminating the teen's eyes brighter than normal. With a small sound, the teen woke up, grumbling about things.  
"Mooorning to you too, sleepy," said Flower. She was an early riser who had woken up the hour before. Isaac thought she was crazy at times.  
"Hmph..." was Isaac's reply. He was never really much of a morning person, who would rather saty up late then wake up early. In fact, most of his friends - from the last time he saw them - did not like to wake up early either. Especially Jenna...  
"ALL RIGHTY! Let's head south for today, then wait in Kaylay for a couple of days! AND then head towards the Silk Road!" yelled Flint.  
"Isn't the Silk Road the full road from X'ian to Tolbi though. I mean, it's not just that one small section that goes from the Kaylay Docks to Tolbi. If... Feizhi and her family are coming from X'ian, then waiting at Kaylay would be a better idea than going off and traveling all the way towards Tolbi. Besides... they are coming to Vale, remember?" Isaac turned his head down and sighed softly. "Man, why do I have a feeling that when I see them it's not going to be one happy day?"  
"Are you just feeling..." muttered Flint in a singysong voice, "SCARED?"  
The teen arched his eye at her in a confusing manner. "Scared? Why would I be scared of meeting a Jupiter Adept and her family-?"  
"'CAUSE YOU LIKE HERRRRR!" screamed the brown fluff.  
"WHAT?" Isaac yelled. "I've only seen her ONCE and you automaticly assume that I like her or something? MAN, I knew you were stupid Flint, but not THAT stupid! Unbelieveable that you even got FLOWER to notice you-"  
"HEY!" shouted Geoude, you had, until recently, been sleeping. Djinnis have no fingers, so it made one of the spikes on the foot point over towards an area in the far distance. "There are two people coming from the south!"  
"How can you tell?" asked Flower and Flint, who were earlier "strangling" each other.  
"While you three were fighting, **_I_** was busy going off and using my Venus powers to communicate to the trees in order to check if the road was clear. And they responded, 'Two humans,'!"  
Isaac grumbled. "You are forgetting that only _Djnnis_ can talk to trees, and not Adepts!"  
Geoude had a little freaky smile upon his face. "Opps. Sorry about that Isaac. I forgot." He turned quickly over at his friends. "You two outta be ashamed of yourself! It's your job to help Isaac in everyway and-"  
"Yadda yadda yadda, I know. 'Help him on his adventures as we agreed upon forty years ago.' Bleh. I KNOW already. Sesh, I'm sorry!" yelled Flint in utter annoyance.  
"Takes a while for the thunderhead to learn his lesson, however," said Flower while checking the south area as well. "One time, Mrs. Dora was busy ironing and Flint wanted to see what made the iron hot. So he placed his foot upon it _five times_ until he got the notion," at this Flower made a stupid look upon her face," 'Hey! It's really hot! DURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR." Along with the stupid look was some drool she hanged out on purpose.  
After some reminders from both Geoude and Isaac, all of them decided to go and walk towards the road south. They were all curious over who were the two strangers that were coming towards them, but they were going to see them eventually. After all, the teen's group was heading south, and the strangers group was heading north.  
Upon walking south, the teen was busily bitting into a little piece of bread that was very delicous and good tasting. It didn't go stale yet, so that was good news. Some cheese - still fresh thanks to Flint (who could surprisingly do stuff when he wasn't being lazy) - went into a sandwich as well. An apple, provided by neighboring trees, was quickly eaten before they even reached the well-traveled road south. So, by the time they got to the road...  
"Man... I'm still hungry..." muttered Isaac outload. "I felt like I didn't eat anything yet. How about you guys?"  
Flower shook her head in a "no" position. "Sorry Isaac, we kinda forgot that you are an Adept and need more food then we do... Hehehe..." She had a nervous look upon her face (that is if Djinnis can get nervous looks...) "Hopefully there will be some village we can go to before we all get really hungry. Then we can eat our faces full!"  
Slowly, they began to walk down the path, making sure that Geoude and Flint weren't lagging behind. They were both looking around, admiring the view, but that tended to slow them down by a whole lot. It was a good day however, despite the gnawing in the teen's stomach. It promised to be really well, with practically no rain. There were clouds, but these clouds were mainly staying high above.  
After many minuets, two little dark grey blobs began to appear towards the road. Flower, Flint, and Geoude all went and hid themselves inside the scarf folds of the teen, and dissapeared from the world momentarily. So, it was Isaac all alone - in a sense - that walked up closer towards the two people. He was not the least bit worried or afraid (hey, why SHOULD he be?), but he was really curious. Who were they? Would they like to go and talk with him? Or would they just sniff and turn away? (And considering that there was a lot of people like that in the world, that was highly likely.)  
Finally, Isaac turned his head and looked around. There, right in front of him was the two people. Something about them jogged his memory, but they were still quite a distance away from him right then and there. From his point of view, he could see both of them clad in some sort of white training robes, but they both were somewhat different. One had really spikey blue hair, and the other had some sort of orangey-red color. Upon getting closer, he noticed both of them seemed rather well built. (While he was pretty much very slim. Not much muscle, but then again he never wanted to be a large, bulking man.) The orange-one was muscular (very), but the smaller (not by much) blue-haired one was not as bad... er... muscular.  
"Hey over there! May I ask your name, young child?" yelled the orange haired one. They were all now within really close walking distance as well as yelling distance.  
"Ornamos! You should...talking...strangers..." The other man was merely talking at a normal speech, so Isaac had a hard time trying to understand all that he was saying. That was to be expected, but they were both getting closer as the seconds passed.  
After many minutes, the two people finally reached the place as to where Isaac was, with his scarf annoyingly blowing in the wind like it normally did at times. _Akk. What was their names again?_ He waved weakly and then made himself introduce himself.  
"Um... Hello," started Isaac while being a tiny bit nervous. Normally, Garet talked when introducing themselves to others. "I'm Isaac from the city of Vale..."  
"Isaac, eh? Hey, have we met before? Sean, do you recall a kid called Isaac? This kid is bugging my memory somehow..." The larger one, the one called Ornamos, seemed to ponder out loud. "Hmm..."  
Sean, the one with the blue hair it seemed, had his own mouth in a small thinking frown. "Hmmm... Nope. Not that I can really recall as of right now..."  
"Oh. Well. Since we never met, I'm Ornamos," said... well... Ornamos. "And this is my partner in crime, Sean!"  
Isaac realled back cautiously. Appently, it was kinda noticed 'cause Ornamos and Sean chuckled. "Not that type of partner in crime. I mean best buddy!" Isaac then got kinda red and then calmed down after that quick stupid moment.  
Sean, apparently the wiser of the two, semmed to look around and then looked back at Isaac. "Are you traveling alone?"  
Isaac brought his hand up and then laughed slightly. "Yah, I guess you can say that I am alone. No one else is here walking with me and all."  
"And you came all the way from Vale?" continued the blue-haired man.  
Isaac nodded. "Yah, I got really bored and got an invite from an... old aqaintance from X'ian."  
"Alone? With all of these monsters walking down the street? You must be one assured Adept. So, what type are you?"  
Isaac blinked, then realized what Sean said. Considering that Vale was now a large city of Adpets and people how want to become Adpets... It was now kinda bluntly obvious that any person coming from Vale probebly was indeed an Adpet to some extent. "Well. I'm a Venus one last time I really checked. Hehehe..."  
"REALLY?" exclaimed Ornamos. "I'm a Mars and my friend Sean here is a Mercury. We've been Adpets for the past twenty-five years now thanks to that stone you guys have over there!" Ornamos then gave Isaac a good stare (but a kind one). "How old are you? Seventeen? Isn't that still kinda young to travel alone?"  
"I'm not going that far-"  
"Isaac... Isaac from Colosso! Now I recall you! The one who beat the Kraken and saved the boat, then crushed your opponets in Colosso as Babi's personal favorite warrior!" Sean turned around and looked straight at the orange haired teen. "Isn't that right?"  
"Yah... I did win Colosso... But that was a really long time ago..."  
"What?" exclaimed Ornamos, then he gave Isaac a really good look. "Hey, you are right. Now that you say it, he IS that boy. Hey! How's it been going. You look the same you know!"  
Isaac sighed, feeling a little bit embaressed. "Yah, a lot of people seem to comment on that subject. And I have been doing really fine lately. Just really bored."  
Sean gave the teen a nod. "You seem much more fed than the last time we met. What have you been doing for the last forty years? Apparently looking around really good and living somewhat well."  
Isaac nodded. "Yah. Me and my family finally re-built our house... That was because the mountain kinda took it down to the bottom of a really large cashym..."  
Ornamos then jumped up in an excited way. "Hey. Forty years ago you were strong enough to defeat the Kraken! But now that since we have also learned Psynergy for the past twenty-five, how about we go and have a little playful fight against each other... For old times sake!"  
"That seems like a good idea Ornamos," said Sean. "If only it wasn't for the fact it will be a two on one sort of deal..."  
"HE CAN TAKE BOTH OF YOU ON!"  
Isaac flinched. He knew that coice from anywhere. There was a reason as to why he called Flint the leader of the annoying Djinnis. Flint always seemed to go on and get the orange-haired teen into really big trouble.  
"What was that?" asked Sean in a questioning manner. "A bird?" he joked.  
"Well, we shall take that as an acceptance, if you don't mind Isaac!" nodded Ornamos in vigurosness.  
Isaac was about to protest, but then something flew through his mind. He WAS bored after all, and he wanted to fight something (hopefully) worth while, and here was the perfect oppertunity... But then again, just even going near thinking that would make him seem like Garet... But he _was_ incredibly bored and these two seemed up to it... He sighed. "All right. I will do a pratice fight against you guys... Let's see if a lone Venus Adpet can defeat his elemental weakness and a healer type." He gave a reasuring smile to himself. "But no swords, OK? I still have a place I need to go to..."  
Sean and Ornamos, as well as Isaac, all got in a circle to get ready to fight. "Just and all out Psynergy brawl..." muttered Ornamos.


	3. Chapter 3

Fights are not what they first appear to be when people prepare themselves for the fight. People, contrary to popular belief, did not automaticly go off and do decisive moves against each other within the first few seconds. No, actually, real people assesed thier advantages and disadvantages. Like pros.  
Isaac was in front of them both, and Sean knew exactly what was going on here with the postions. Ornamos stood there, ready to go on off and make sure that the first attack would be one that wouldn't show thier full strength. After all, they have been studying that mystical power for over twenty-five years now. So what if Isaac had it for nearly double the time. Every single day they have trained day after day after day for a possible challenge.  
Sean could remember the day that he and his partner lost to the Kracken. It was... _shameful_, but taught him a lesson that death would most certaintly not teach them. And that was that power could be controled. Ever since the mysterious rumblings that came from the far northern regions of Angara (of which ended up being the large mountain falling down), Ornamos and he have traveled the land to discover about Psynergy.  
What an amazing thing. They both remembered that the Kracken defeated them both, so they both vowed - as best friends - to train until they became even more unstopable than those "eight heros" from Weyard. He wondered if the lad, Isaac, knew who they were. He seemed to be well traveled.  
It was at that time that Ornamos began the first strike. Another thing about the common misconception of buff people is that people seem to believe those with brans have no brains. Sean knew he was increasingly smart, and even Ornamos has graduated from the Kaylay Acadamy - top of the class, of course. Sean was a class year younger... Becuase Ornamos was just as smart as he was strong, it seemed that he had a strategy. Good. They were going to need it to defeat the orange-haired child in front of them. At least, he hopes the lad can fight that well enough to actually tire them out...

Chapter Three:  
Something Not Quite Right...  
Year:  
57 (and a half)

Sean rared staight up into action, following the course of his best friend. It was going to be a difficult fight, after all, for Sean had long since learned and mastered Diomand Berg; Ornamos long since leared how to cast Liquifier. Best not to start off that way though... It was required that they test each other's strength by starting low, then raising higher. After all, this was to be his second fight against - what he hoped - against a fully trained Adept. Not just _any_ Adept, but a Valean Adept, the strongest type of Adepts around. He was not cocky, so he knew he had to make sure that he was going to stay ahead of the little orange-haired aquaintace.  
Mercury powers were sometimes really close to Mars power, closer than Venus's "closeness" to Mars. Though at first seemingly different - and oppossing - elements, one must use thier heads for the knowledge of what was going on with the movements of the two elements. Fire flowed in ways that was water, but only slower, hence water was fire flowing faster and colder. Both fire and water could become into a solid: ice and solidified sheets of magma. If one understood water, one could understand fire. Hence the main reason as to why he and Ornamos made an unstopable team.  
Ornamos casted a simple Eruption. Nothing too strong, but nothing weak enough to be considered an insult. As a fighter, Sean knew how it was with people and egos, as well as pride. Last thing anyone needed was an insulted sparring partner, for sometimes real fights to the death were caused by such madness. The magma, like all forms of Psynergy, seemed to come flying straight up from the ground from an invisible vent. It exploded in a fury of dazzling colors, enough to make any random passerby stand and gape in awe. Those red lights pierced the ground, and then...  
Like Sean thought, the small little Valean - little Isaac by around ten years - standed that attack. It seemed like if that attack was a mere little blow. Sure, the evidence of the attack was easily noticed by the little smallest of scraps upon the face of the boy, but they were so tiny, they seemed like little specks of dirt than anything else. Sean readied himself for his own attack, making sure it was around the same level of strength of his partner's. Focusing Mercury powers into its solid form, he raised his hand and casted Hail Prism.  
Like what the name stated, lots of hail fell down and hit their target straight where it needed to. Once again, the lad, Isaac, proved to be able to cope with those attempts.  
Slowly, Ornamos began to push towards the stronger and stronger attacks that were making more and more damage. Surprisingly, the lad stayed upright. As in the Colosso tournament, Isaac casted moves like Mother Gaia and Ragnorak. In the inside, Sean had to smile. Sure, this was _just_ a practice fight, but it still had the feeling of massive gain to know that you were winning.  
Right about when Isaac was about to cast Potent Cure on himself, Ornamos came in for the kill. Actually, since this was a practice fight, it was actually a move ment to send the teen to the ground - the sign of defeat. The timing was excellent, and down went the lad. Sean was celebrating in the inside, in his cool manner, but Ornamos was singing his own praises to himself.  
"Man, you left yourself totally open!" yelled the estastic red-head, obviously glad that they won. "But whew, you tired me out!"  
Sean stood still, then dusted off the little pieces of dust that the lad's Mother Gaia caused upon his clothing. He stood there and pondered like he always did. It was true. Despite their combined powers over Psynergy, the boy tired - _tired_ - him out to the bone as well. And this was a two against one odds! Sean frowned when he thought he was suppossed to be smiling. The whole thing seemed like a lost rather than a win. In fact, Isaac was still sitting down, laughing at Ornamos's behavior rather childlikely, already healed by his own Venus powers.  
Why did it seem like the boy was only _playing_ with them both?

---

"You **totttttally** lost that one on purpose Isaac! Why would you do such a horrid deed!"  
"Watch out world," muttered Flower as Isaac's feet made noises upon the road towards Kaylay. "Flint has discovered the word 'horrid' and is using it rather well if he was doing a sonnet."  
"You know," muttered Geoude, who was snuggled nice and warm inside Isaac's yellow scarf with his buddies, "for Flint's girlfriend, you are pretty mean..."  
That in turn recieved a slug from Flower. Isaac sighed as he felt all the commotion inside his bundle of cloth that surronded his neck. He felt like this conversation was going to pick up with Flint as SOON as the two people who "defeated" him were far out of sight. _Well, I guess I might as well say it now. If I don't, Flint might just try to plop a squid in my clothes, again, just so I can tell him. Ew... Man, was that squid one nasty, slimy bugger._  
"Actually," said Flower now, having one of her little feet ontop of Geoude's round and plump face, "I was wondering the same thing." Plop. Oh Goddess, she was trying to sink Geoude's head into his chest-like area... "Anyone could tell that you weren't using your full skill. I have seen more stunning moves from Grand Golems, and they are pretty patethic monsters to you now!"  
"YAH!" butted in Flint. Ah yes, Flint... "I mean, come ON! _Mother _Gaia? **_Mother_**? That is - like what? - totally, TOTALLY the crappiest move someone at YOUR skill should have you done! Me, I would have been all 'Grand Gaia'! PWASSSHH! POW! BAMMM! And then 'ODDESSY!' Shing, Shing, Shing. KAPA, **KA-WHAMM**! THEN THE SOL BALDE OF DOOM! SHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! POW! FWASHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! FWASHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **_KABLOIE_**!" By now, Isaac and the rest of the very sensible and sane Djinnis were just sighing and looking down at Flint, who was now doing some really wierd squirming poses on the ground. "AHHH! SAVE ME! I'M-M BURNING ALIVE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Squirm squirm.  
"Hey, Flint!" yelled Flower. "Stop making mating calls to the ground and get up here! We are almost to Kaylay. MAYBE, we _might_ get there by **morning** if you sit on Isaac, FOR ONCE."  
Isaac hung his head in defeat. Sometimes, when you want to be rational to a Djinni you realize that they are practicly a bunch of little idiots that would never listen to reason, despite how much you try. But at least they were his little friendly idiots.  
"Altight! Time for 'Interigation Isaac!'" yelled Flint, sticking his hand out as if he had some sort of Psynergic light to shine straight in the poor Isaac's eyes. "Come ON Isaac! You gotta say as to why you didn't fight to your full potential!"  
"Is it because you did not wish to hurt our feelings, Isaac?"  
"WHA!" yelled all three Djinnis at once. Isaac turned around fast, already having his Tisiphone Edge (for the Sol Blade was to strong for anything short of a boss) out of it sheath and ready for a possible attack, the thought of casting Oddessy already at the tip of his mind. However, he noticed the person behind him was not an enemy or a boss, but Sean from earlier in the day. _Crap..._

---

"Just as I thought..." muttered the blue-haired person, reliving the **_sheer_** quickness of the lad's sudden drawing of the sword to his throat before Sean had any time to prepare. "You _were_ holding back."  
"What are you doing here?" asked the child, with a little hint of caution in his voice.  
Sean stood up, facing the shorter one, but not having a bad stare at all. In fact, all he really was was curious about the fact as to why Isaac held back what seemed to be enough power in Psynergy to have defeated them. He had hypothesised about something, but did not want to tell his friend, lest it hurt the good feelings that Ornamos was thinking. Isaac must have done that to make sure that they stayed in that good mood they met him with while walking down the road. He lost on purpose.  
"I am only here to ask as to why you lost on purpose. If you truely wanted to spare me an insulted feeling and hurt to my pride, you should have defeated us instead of losing. That made it seemed like we lost despite what was then obvious. But it isn't, really?"  
"Ah... Well... See..." stuttered the boy.  
"Well...?"  
Sean saw the lad, Isaac, ponder a little bit. It was silent for a while, then the boy raised his head to talk in an apologetic tone. "See, my Psynergy... I was a little afraid that I would accidentaly injure both of you really bad if I used my best Psynergy. You see, my Venus powers are... meant for killing and destruction. Only four are for healing. I... I just didn't want anyone to get really hurt, so I lost so you two would go along your way..."  
Sean shook his head in a dissapointed manner. "Psynergy is a warriors' power, as you should know by now. Of course the spells are going to be ones meant for taking the life of something. That is often how you end up protecting something. But it seems you know that already as well.  
"Anyways," he continued, as he shook his head, "I am not here for a psychiatric talk about such things. I am here for a request."  
"A... request?"  
"This may sound odd, but I want you to cast one of your more powerful Psynergy upon me so I may discover as to how much I am lacking in my own skills." At those words, Sean noticed that the lad was going to resent, but he continued. "No, I am not trying to commit suicide. I mearly wish to know. Besides, if you want to replace my ego, let me feel your Psynergy. That way I know I was defeated as something better than a bug that was recieved sympathy."  
"Come one Isaac, do it for Mr. Crazy. That was he can leave and we can go to where we need to be!"  
Sean knew what Djinni were, but only from stories that came from the times he visited Vale or Contigo. Eventually, and very much so reluctantly, Isaac accept to do only _one_ of his attacks. Sean readied himself in a defensful position...  
The strange thing was that he heard the words of "Oddessy", saw the three swords materlize and then hit him with a sheer force that was unfamtonable to comprehend, but felt something else. Sean always prized himself for able to estimate an enemies strength, like the warriors from Prox in the high north, and this was a brief moment he tried to check the lads strenght and compare it to himself...  
But something was not quite right in this whole Oddessy thing. The feeling around the spell was not a normal one, but one that seemed to want to supress him under an immense weight.  
And another thing...  
Before he passed out by the sheer power of that attack, he though he saw the child bathed in a very faint, and very pale, golden light.  
Before he got to see a better look, however, the state that is not awake claimed him.

------

_For those that need to know, this part was not done on Isaac's point of view for a few reasons.  
One was being that this section under his point of view (p.o.v.) would not work at all for my words and the things I am trying to get out here.  
Two was because as a story that is third-person view, this story will sometimes have others to be the main p.o.v.  
But for those who ask further, it will only be characters that have already existed in the game. And no, it will not always be a NPC. In this case, no one else would quite fit, so an NPC had to be placed here.  
Thanks.  
-Fehize_


	4. Chapter 4

Flint looked down at the unconcious man lying down upon the ground. He laughed, then pointed, before getting hit really hard by his girlfriend, Flower. Muttering, he looked around and then noticed Isaac, who was busy doing the whole "Oh-my-god-what-did-I-just-do" type of look. That was acutally kinda of funny towards the brown puffo of a Djinni, but right now he had MUCH better things to do (making sure that Flower was not watching him of course), such was kicking the man who was unconcious on the ground. But he had a VERY good reason to do so! After all, you gotta make _absolutly_ sure that he was still alive.  
"Dang Isaac, if I knew you haven't already casted Revive, I could have sworn you killed this guy. Whewwwwww! Wasn't that some fine placed Psynergy! DANG did you do it right. SEE! **_That_** is _exactly_ what I wanted to see earlier! Perfection magnific!" At this, the hyperactive Dijnni placed some kisses into the air, acting like the King of the River, trying to act pleasing for the girls.  
But then Flower rested right behind him, telling him to shut up, like she normally did. _But making her angry is what makes her sooo **cuuuuuuuuuute**!_ he thought happily. Hurridly, the borwn Dijnni jumped back into his appropiate spot: right in Isaac's scarf. Unfortuanatly, the Dijnni had to puff up like a balloon. Isaac wasn't moving anywhere at all. _Gesh, and **he** says we have to reach Kaylay early. Humph. Oh well. More scarf time for me... Muahaha... Scarfs... So fluffy... So yellow..._ Seems like he was still in some sort of shock. Hello! That was to be expected after all! You knock a dude that was willing to get hit by Isaac's Oddessy, and of COURSE he is going to be knocked senseless for a couple of minutes. Or an hour. The point is he kinds deserved it. What type of cracked up person willingly went off towards Isaac's Psynergy attack in the **first** place?  
"FLINT!"  
"Wha-?" yelled Flint in surprise. He was busy doing something he rarely did unless he was really bored (and this case he was not), which happened to be about the word called "thinking". Flower stuck him out of it.  
"Come on! What do you mean by 'what'? You should know. Isaac is going all shock shock cause of you. Now, get your butt over here before he falls down flat!"  
"Aww man. It was the crazy's fault that he got knocked out. Come ON Isaac. You already healed him. Let's get going to Kaylay already! All of this walking is going to tire me out already."  
"YOU?" muttered Geoude. "Isaac is the one doing all the walking. So, therefore, if he is being scared stiff by his almost encounter with almost killing another person, then he isn't going to move anywhere. I suggest that you go on and help him get to it, otherwise you lose your ride. Now, leave me alone. I had enough talking with you for a while. It's rotting my brain. AND that's Flower's job."  
Flint had to sigh. _This_ was what you get for messing with an Adept that never likes to take the easy way out. Man, Isaac would definatly get a good lesson learned out of him if he only _listened_...  
With a little small, regretful hop out of the lad's scarf, Flint made himself go off towards his friend's face. Raising one of his little spikes on the back, he made sure it was nice and stiff before...

SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK!

"HELLO! Is Isaac in the HOUSE?" he yelled. Sometimes, this was the _only_ way to get the attention of a human being who was busy thinking emoy thoughts that they usually thought in some occasions. The last time he did this was when they were all ontop of the Venus Lighthouse. Isaac went through another one of his shock thingys when he witnessed Felix doing a stupid act by jumping off the edge of the Lighthouse. (After all, only fools - no - RETARDS did that kind of stuff. That thing is - what? - as tall as a **mountain**! Oh sure, let's just go and jump off and save some falling chick so we can use her to open the Lighthouse in Atteka! And while we are at it, let's make sure NOT TO DROWN! Ho hum hum... (They also probably ran out of yells like a fourth of the way down. That was ONE LOOOOOONG fall after all. Maybe he should erect a slide on the top of it to the way down and charge like ten coins for it...))  
"FLINT!" yelled the others in unison. They were all shocked at what he just did. Flint just raised his little foot in a happy sort-of-way. _Just doing my job_, he thought happily.  
Like the last time, as expected with Flint's magicalness on bring humans back from 'amazo-shocko-formo', Isaac recognized that there was indeed a world that existed around him. Like trees and junk like that. And flowers. And birds. And those little annoying insects that went on and sucked up your blood. (Flint always had a fun time squishing those little things with Quakes as a pastime.) The orange-haired fazed out and then turned his head to face the tapping-foot Dijnni that was shacking his head.  
"That's the second time you do that, Flint," muttered the youth, rubbing his face where the red marks were still a _little_ bit visible. After all, that was a couple of few smack to get the lad back into the real world.  
"Hey, but it WORKS. You know it does! And the dude will be fine. And in case you really want to make sure he is, here is a nice little Potent Cure for him." With a little bit of Psynergy out of his systems, Flint made sure that it was directly heading towards the blue-haired manaic, and healed the guy. "Now!" With a little twist, he landed himself towards the back end of Isaac's scarf. "Let's goooooo!"

Chapter Four:  
X'ian Chi and Valean Psy  
Year:  
57 (And a half...)

The walk into Kaylay was a wonderful sight-seeing one. In fact, it looked rather nice as well. Not only was the whole area areound nice and darked colored because of the setting sun, but there was some sort of celebration going on at the same time. It was a rather nice smelling all of the food that was being cooked in the distance, and that made the young-looking teen smile in the inside. He WAS getting maybe a bit hungry after walking all day long. It was unbelieveable as to how he walked and fought in one afternoon, but eh. He was used to it in a sense. Just as long as he wasn't going soft from traveling again. It seemed that he just about got himself back into the traveling mood. Which was getting good because of the fact that he might get fat like Flint was not a pleasent thought. Maybe if he went around and tried to make sure that he travled every once in a while he won't grow large...  
"ISAAC! GET SOME FRIGGEN CORN FOR ME!" screamed the Djinnis in unison. Even Geuode, who was usually the sane one. _Boy, they must be hungry. Otherwise they wouldn't ALL be doing this. Speaking of food... I wonder how much it is going to be for around ten people. I swear, Djnnis eat enough for like two people when they eat..._  
Sighing, the orange-head walked towards a nearby stand. Sure, he should have been going over towards the inn and make sure that he has a room to begin with first, but he **was** really hungry and his stomach was yelling for food right then and there.  
The owner of the corn store was perhaps a little bit plump, but it was nothing that a good, large shirt couldn't cover. It wasn't that Isaac was being nosy or observant in those types of things, but rather, it was Flint that pointed it out before it got shutted up by a smack by Flower. "Yes sir! I sell only the best corn of all of Angara here! Would you like one made in Contigian style with chili piccin and mayonaise?"  
"Psst," wispered Flint directly in Isaac's ear. "Yes. And Flower wants one like that too. That stuff is **good**."  
"Yes sir. Thanks for offering. May I have around four of those in Contigian style, two plain ones-"  
"With salt!" muttered Geoude who wanted the plain ones.  
"With salt, and one of that... Brown looking stuff over there." Isaac was pointing over towards a sweet-smelling meat glob that was steaming off... steam. It looked like little ribbons stuck together and was a healthy brown color. Ot also seemed very grreasy... which was what Isaac was in a mood right then and there.  
The corn stand seller smiled and agreed to give the stuff for around a total of about three hundred coins. He pointed over towards the area where many people were eating and stuffing their faces full. _Must be some really big celebration..._  
"Come on Isaac. I am starving. Let me eat already!" whined Flint as he readjusted himself to be in Isaac's prized scarf. It was something that Isaac was used too, but it still got to be irritant after a while. After all, wouldn't someone else be all itchy having some slighty-plump Djinni wiggling around in the inside of your scarf? Or neck area if you did not have one of those long sheet of cloth.  
Isaac decided to plop himself down towards the table that was closest to him and that was the cleanest one. Fortunalty, it seemed to be the only one left available for people to go on and eat. Wasn't it just his lucky day, or what? There were other people there, so Isaac decided that now was a good time to go and talk to these people and see what was going on. As long as he was in the general area, he might as well ask to see if there was some wierd-speaking people around the area, for the odds were that they were possibly Feizhi and her crew of people. Man, was he going to have a hard time. _Why did she want to see me again?_  
"Excuse me sir," began the orange headed young-looking kid. "May I ask as to why that there is a celebration going on here? You see, I am visiting the general area and I saw all of this comotion..."  
The person sitting next to him seemed only happy to go on and talk about this certain festival. Maybe a little bit to excited. It seemed like it was the Summer Festival - the longest day, it seemed for the citizens of Kaylay and all of Angara - and it was a major celebration going on for the past forty-seven years (which was around ten years after Isaac had last reached the city in the summer. He wondered if he WAS going to get bored with life for living so.darn.long...). Everyone from miles around came to go and hear it. It was something that Isaac was interested in listening to... But his Djnnis (except Geoude who was sometimes theroized to be a historian) already zonked off at around the first introductory speech of "It all began forty-seven years ago..."  
Already the Djinnis had polished off all of their food and Isaac was finishing up the last little pieces of whatever that meat was. It was really good however... He wished he knew Contigian customs... Sure, he could _read_ the darn language, but how could he understand what the term "barbeqoa" stood for? Maybe the guy at the stand knew...  
"I think I see her. Yup. That's her. Only she has that type of hair and in that color in that style. I think she is hi to you Isaac. Maybe you should say hi to her back..."  
"Shut up Flint..."  
It took a while for the whole Feizhian Family to come on over and spot the carrot topped head. And the first thing they did was bow... Like they did the last time he entered the city. It HAD to be the culture... At least now Feizhi wasn't trying to bite the head off of her father... You would have thought that over the fast fifty some years Hsu would have gotten skinner, but no. Like Flint he seemed to stay the same weight despite the attempts on staying thin. Feizhi was... the same. Purple hair that moved at the slightest movement and that blue collar that made Mia eye it for a while because of the gold trimmings.  
"Father! It is Isaac, yes! Isaac! Here! We are over here, yes!"  
And with that, she launched herself at him and gave him a HUGE bear-like hug that sent him aback. _What the- This seems akward. What the hell is she doing?_ But no, the rest of the family ran over and gave him hugs as well. It was weird, but then the father seemed to realize that Isaac was standing there stunned. "It is custom to aknowledge your long-time friends with something. Bowing again would have been redundant, no?"  
At least the father had time to work on his Angarian...  
"Um... Hello. Hi Feizhi..."  
"Come Isaac! We must talk together about old times, no? You will like it, yes? Come, come!" And with that sentance, he was dragged by his arm over towards an area nearby a fountain. It was a rather nice looking one considering that the sewery system in Kaylay was one of the best ones in the area. Perhaps that was one major reason why people loved to move there inside the city walls. Not only did it have a supierior water system, but it also had a great defensive system. Anyone suspicous was not allowed inside the city...  
"Isaac... Did the old man from the leader of the group who looked like you give you the good luck charm like I _instructed_ them to? Yes? That red head DID give it to you, no?" Isaac vaguley remembered something that Jenna wore on her finger when they saw Felix's group again. It was a golden ring, and when he asked about it, Jenna just huffed and said he didn't need to know. He dissmissed it as something that Felix gave her, but now as he remembers it... It WAS written in some wierd language...  
"From the experssion, it was a no, yes?" huffed the upset Feizhi. "Trust that red headed woman to steal my item. No matter, yes. Here Isaac. Take. I made a much _better_ one for you. This one is a **better** good luck charm, yes! You WILL were it, yes?" And with that, she promptly grabbed Isaac's gloved hand and pulled out the glove, exposing the fingers underneath. Pushing it down on his fingers, he noticed that there was the characters on that ring:

真的幸福的祝您好运魅力。

"'Really happy... good luck charm?'" the orange-head asked over the smiling face of the purple headed woman. "Uh... Thanks..."  
"Now, my family and I are going to Vale with you, yes? Yes. And we must hurry onwards towards that city to be there in a couple of days, no? Now come. Come Isaac. We are staying at inn and you will stay with us. Yes."  
"Now this girl is pretty demanding..." muttered Flint.  
"Hush Flint!" yelled Flower.  
And with that, the group of two Adepts began to walk over towards the inn. One utterly confused as he was placing his glove back on its proper place in his hand... And the other one smiling as if she won the Lucky Guess.

---

"So... what brings you to come on over to Vale?" asked Isaac towards the fmaily of Feizhi. Hsu was busy trying to eat some chicken that had been "mysteriously" vanishing from the table. Mainly becuase the Djinnis were eating them when no one was really looking. And meaning Djinnis, he meant Flint.  
The father - for apparently the mother was dead - rose his head up to address the young-looking orange head. "It is said that there have been some great tradings in the city of Vale. I was wondering if ther could be a possible trade with Vale for our X'ian silk. That would be a great trading route for both cities, yes?"  
Isaac pondered about that comment. "Uhh... Don't we already have silk from you guys?"  
"But not a direct trade. You must get yours from Tolbi, no? We can come over there and help you, yes! The prices stay down, no?" Feizhi added.  
"Uhh... I'm not exactly the major of Vale, you know..."  
"And one more thing that there has to be done, right Feizhi..." began the father while lookign at Hsu... It seemed he was trying to get a piece of chicken that was busy trying to go on off and "fly" away. No doubt Flint had it first.  
"Yes father... Isaac. We are going to Vale! Tomorrow morning, we leave!"  
Isaac sighed. Why him?

---

The next day began very beautifully. The sun was already beginning to rise up from it's slumber... Where ever it went at night. Isaac never really pondered to go on and figure out what it was. Maybe he should ask Kraden one of these days. Then again, he was all usy trying to research where the Golden Sun was with his fellow Alchemists in Vale to really get asked a question from him. He sighed. Was it just him, or was today going t be just as long as yesterday? He hoped his mother and father had some sort of dinner ready when he got there... Which was still going to take a couple of days... Man... What was all this thinking about food? Maybe Flint was rubbing off on him...  
He hoped he wasn't ever going to go on and get fat.  
Feizhi constantly began to follow him around, with Hsu and her father's eyes watching him for some reason. He hoped that they didn't have any ideas. It was strange. Why was she following him around?  
"'Cuase she likes you!" muttered Flint. "It's _sooooooooooooo_ obvious! Man, you sure are dense Isaac! And here I was thinking that it was Garet who didn't really recgonzie the obvious! It took him years to figure out that Mia was hitting on him!"  
"Shut up Flint..." he muttered, sighing all the way.  
Upon walking until mid-afternoon - after eating lunch of course. Lunch was very important to the travlers and the Djinnis - in the sun underneath the trees, they reached an area on top of a hill. From that height, they could determine the distance towards Vault, which was beginning to show in the VERY far distance. Only one more day and a half of travel before the orange-head was home.  
Upon hitting the outskirts of Vault though, the group ran into a little bit of stallment so they had to camp for the night right outside of the town. Not that it was really such a bad thing, mainly because Vault was such a small town that Isaac persoanlly did NOT want to stay the night there. It was always so darn _crowded_...  
"Isaac?" questioned Feizhi as they sat down and got ready to sleep for the night. "May I ask you a question?"  
"Umm... sure I guess Feizhi. Ask away." _As long as you don't ask where Jenna lives. I think that they might fight against each other..._  
"It... is an important question... yes..." she began, slowly, then edged her way over towards the sitting body of Isaac. It was getting to be a nice night-time outside, and the stars were beginning to twinkle as their light tried to rach them.  
"I think she's gonna kiss you man!" whispered Flint in his ear.  
"Be careful Isaac! Don't let your hormones get the better of you!" screamed Flower in the other. _HORMONES? I don't like her!_  
"Dude, she is making her move on you!" said a shocked Geoude, who hardly ever said anything that rash.  
"Er... Umm... Feizhi..." he began, stuttering.  
"Here is my question..." she began, _very_ slowly...  
Isaac gulped.  
She moved closer...  
"She aiming for it!" yelled Flint's "final warning"...  
However... Instead of a kiss or a hug or a simple "I like you" as the orange head feared...  
"If you... were immortal... What would you do?"

---

_Sorry this one took so long. But if you want me to go faster, a little reviews will help! I currently have around three fics going on at the same time, so whichever one gets the most reviews per chappy gets the next updates. Ok? Just so you know.  
Oh, and this one is longer than the other ones for those who wished longer ones. Likey?  
-Fehize-_


End file.
